Demigod Agents
by Percyisaquaman
Summary: The war with Gaea caused the demigods mortal parents to forget the demigods ever existed (I know it didn't happen in the book, but whatever). So with one parent forgetting they ever had a child, and the other presumably dead, This makes the demigods perfect candidates for Cherub! So join The seven (plus Thalia and Nico) on their wild ride at Cherub! Will probably have spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I woke up in a strange white room. I looked around me. the rest of the seven were there, and so were Thalia and Nico. What happened? One second we were all on the beach (well, except for Thalia, Jason, and Nico, who all stayed well away from the sea line) and now we were all here. All I remember is a white cloth coming over my mou-crap. We were drugged. I shot up. I saw other people stirring and noticed Piper was awake.

"where in Hades are we?" I asked. A couple more people sat up. I noticed each of us had an orange shirt and a pair of jeans at the end of our beds. Same orange as our camp half blood shirt, but had a set of crosshairs on it and it had a word that looked like hucreb. Stupid dyslexia. I looked outside. it was like a giant mix of camp halfblood and camp Jupiter. kids with military haircuts played sports or were studying books in the sun. We all got changed and stumbled out into the hallway.

"excuse me, but we're ne-" Annabeth started

"can't talk to orange" said the passing boy. Annabeth looked taken aback. The same thing happened with several other people before we heard more footsteps. This time, they were heavier. We looked at eachother. A man in a white shirt turned the corner. I uncapped riptide, Thalia's bow and arrows and Nico's sword materialized. Jason flipped his coin. Everyone else pulled out their weapons.

"Oh dear, demigods" he said, surprised and worried at the same time.

"Where are we and what do you want" I growled

"Mac will explain all that, I just need you to follow me" We all stared at him "We won't hurt you" we all looked to Annabeth, because she can usually tell if someone is lying. She nodded and put down her knife. We all followed the man. We went up an elevator and past a desk. On the walk to the office, we passed by classrooms, with people speaking fluent spanish and others with very complicated math problems on the board, being shown to ten year olds. We passed by people playing a ridiculously non-competitive football game and an arena with people fighting with knives, and the occasional sword. I nudged Annabeth and pointed to that arena. She smiled.

"We are going to own that arena" she whispered.

We entered an office. The white shirted man bowed to an old/middle aged man.

"Welcome, welcome, have a seat" The man said in a scottish accent, guiding us with his hand towards the fireplace. There was one chair.

"Umm..." I started. Everyone looked at each other. I was silent for almost 3 seconds before everyone bolted for the chair. Annabeth, being the only smart one, dragged out the chair from under the desk and sat down, while we all fought for the cushy chair. After Leo got tossed into the fireplace multiple times, and amazed Mac because he didn't die, Thalia got the chair, and everyone else got a little zap. Everyone else sat on the floor. Everyone else was smart. Everyone else did not include me, because everyone else didn't got zapped another 10 times. Once we all settled down, Mac started.

"I am Doctor Terrence McAfferty, but everyone here calls me Mac. I am the chairman here. You are at Cherub, an institute for agents of the British Intelligence." he stated. British? How did we get to England? We all started to say something, but he cut us off.

"Save the questions for the end please. Your camp director, Chiron, has agreed to send you here, for reasons we will go over after you go through basic training. Only that white shirted man, Henry, and I know of your origins, and I made him swear to secrecy. So, what do you think of Cherub?"

"It's so beautiful" said Piper

"The architectu-" Annabeth started

"NOPE" we all yelled, and clamped our hands over her mouth. I really didn't want to get her started on architecture.

"So what do you think joining? There are certain requirements, like physical fitness" We all smiled "and academics." Ours smiles soon turned to laughter.

"aca, acad" Leo said, while trying to hold his laughter. We were all laughing, except for Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes

"Yes, I understand that academics might be a bit of a struggle for most of you, but we want you to try. You will have to pass at least 3 of 5 tests. Now, Chiron told me that you're demigods, and that almost all of you are ADHD and dyslexic, but he didn't go much into detail. Please introduce yourselves." He nodded towards Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom. Do you want all our titles?" Mac nodded. I groaned.

"Ok" Annabeth said. "head counseller of cabin 6, I helped retrieve Zeus' master bolt, navigator of the sea of monsters, fooler of Polyphemus, bearer of the sky, navigator of the labyrinth, helper to defeat Kronos, hero of the battle of Manhatten, finder of Jason, helper to build the Argo 2, Bearer of the mark of Athena, finder of the Athena Parthenos, defeater of Arachne, wanderer of Tartarus, defeater of way to many monsters, bearer of way to many other titles, bane of Gaea, and a hero of Olympus"

Mac looked in awe. He pointed towards Frank, who after saying all his titles, turned into a bulldog, Jason and Thalia zapped holes in the roof, which Leo quickly fixed (with nothing other than duct tape) Leo sat in the fireplace after explaining his titles. Piper charm spoke to quite a few people, Hazel made all Mac's gold knick-knacks hover, and Nico rose some dead. Then it was my turn.

"Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy. Son of Poseidon, the sea god. Umm.. ok," I took a deep breath "head counseller of cabin 3, defeater of waaaaaaaaay to many monsters, Including all three gorgons, the minotaur twice, and the mother of all monsters, uh, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, defeater of the war god, Navigator of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, defeater of Polyphemus, Finder of Nico and... yeah" I ended when Nico glared at me "defeater of Atlas, bearer of the sky, navigator of the labyrinth, blower-upper of a very important ship of the enemies, I helped defeat Kronos, refuser of immortality, student of Lupa, member of the 5th cohort, retriever of the 5th cohort's eagle, wanderer of Tartarus, far too many other titles, bane of Gaea, and a hero of olympus"

Mac's jaw dropped. He stared. And stared. And stared. And kept staring until it got kinda creepy. Finally, he regained his posture.

"Well, on to the admission tests"

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Please review because this is a very small fandom, and even a view will make my day, but a review, well, I might have tears of joy. And a follow of favourite could cause me to faint.<p>

R&R

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Since not all of us fit onto the golf buggy, we walked to where ever Mac was bringing us. In front of us was one of those Japanese buildings where people did karate and stuff.

"This is our dojo, where we practice martial arts. In your stay here, you will learn at least 2 different types, most likely judo and tae kwon do, like most of our students." Mac said

"How long will we be staying here?" Thalia asked "does Artemis know?"

"Chiron told anyone that needed telling, and he will pull you out when the mission is complete." Mac replied.

We entered the dojo. In it were a bunch of kids fighting. Karate chopping each other, judo flipping each other, and if anyone got knocked down, they just sprang back up. It was like watching the Ares kids doing hand to hand combat. Walking in between the fighting kids was a strict looking Japanese lady, who was yelling commands in a mix of Japanese and English. On the far side of the dojo, there were 9 kids with black belts. Mac led us over to them.

"This is Bruce, Kerry, James, Conner, Callum, Luke (Annabeth and Thalia winced at the name), Taylor, Brooke, and Joseph. You will be fighting one of them in hand to hand combat. First up, Nico and Bruce." NiCo groaned. He stepped on the mat with a skinny, blonde haired kid.

"First to submit 3 times looses. You can do anything to get a submission, except crouch shots and eye gouging. Fight"

Bruce was fast, but Nico was faster. Bruce stepped forward and shot the base of his palm up towards Nico's nose, but Nico swung his head sideways, grabbed Bruce's palm and twisted Bruce's arm behind his back. Bruce struggled to fight back, but a certain skeletal hand grabbed his foot and pulled Bruce down. Nico put his foot on his neck.

"I submit!" Bruce said. Nico took his foot off. They fought again, and Nico won. They fought once more, and Nico was about to deliver a powerful kick to Bruce's leg, which would have broken it, but Bruce withdrew, and Nico won.

Like Nico, all of us won our fights. Kerry was a little hard, but I beat her. Piper didn't actually fight, she just told Callum to submit, and he did.

"Wow" said Mac "well, on to the next test"

* * *

><p>For the next test, he brought us to a study hall. He showed each of us where to sit (he made sure we were well away from each other. No cheating!) and set a long piece of paper in front of each of us. I don't think any of us passed it except maybe Frank, because the entire thing was in English. I couldn't read a single question.<p>

* * *

><p>For the 3rd test, we were brought back to Mac's office. In there, was a tank of fish. I was delighted. I would for sure pass this test.<p>

"we normally use chicken, but we had a bit of a shortage. Now, do you all like eating fish?" My face fell. Everyone nodded, and stared at me.

"No" I said "My dad's the god of the sea, so that kind of makes this fish my brother. It's complicated"

"Ahh, well, I guess you're exempt from this test. Anyone else?"

"I'm vegetarian" said Piper

"Ok. Well, to anyone that's not against eating fish, come here." Everyone except me and Piper went up.

"I want you to kill the fish."

"Why?" said Annabeth

"Well, you like eating it, don't you? Either way, the fish is dead" said Mac

"But we're not eating it, so it's pointless" said Jason said

"we plan on serving these tonight. Now, who wans to go first?"

"Fine" said Nico. Mac offered him a knife but he refused. Nico reached into the tank and grabbed a fish. He summoned a ball if black energy into his hand. I looked away as he killed the fish. The others all went up, one at a time. Everyone refused Mac's knife, either using their own weapon or own powers. I couldn't watch any of them.

* * *

><p>For the next test, we were brought to an obstacle course. We aced that one. Piper charm spoke Paul and Arif, the guys that were leading us across the course to think that we made it across without using any powers. Jason literally flew across the course with Frank, who turned into a sparrow. I dried all the planks so that everyone else could jump across. When it came to the final jump down, Jason and Frank flew down, and I created a water cushion for everyone else, while Jason blew the branches out of the way.<p>

For the final test, we were brought to an indoor swimming pool. The entire place was tiled and a simple rectangular pool was in the center. A bar holding many towels hung off the side of the walls.

"there's a brick at the bottom. You have to swim down and get it." I smiled at Thalia's , Jason's and Nico's paling faces. I didn't even know Nico's face could get any paler.

"it's ok guys, this is a pool. My dad won't kill you" Paul and Arif looked confused

"you never heard anything" said piper to fix that.

"ok" they said together in a dreamy voice. Their looks hardened again.

"Who wants to go first?" Arif asked. I smiled and dived in. I probably would have stayed under longer if there weren't two mortals waiting for me. I did a quick in and out. Everyone (even a very reluctant Thalia) finished the task.

* * *

><p>"I must say, I am impressed" Mac said. "You preformed excellence on all of your tests, except the second one." He turned to Annabeth "I thought Athena was the goddess of wisdom?"<p>

"Well, the entire test was written in English. We can only read ancient Greek"

"ahh yes. Well you all passed. Now, do you accept your position at Cherub?"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov

Since Chiron sent us on this quest, and the Gods probably had something to do with it, we had no choice but to say yes. Mac assured us that no one except him and anyone we choose to tell will know of our heritage, but he warned us to try to prevent people from finding out. He told us basic training would start in a week and to prepare ourselves. Then he gave us blue shirts and sent us to have lunch.

The minute we stepped into the lunch room, all conversations stopped. They were all staring at us and whispering. Probably at how fit we were for blue shirts. Mac had told us of the colour coding system. Red was for those under ten years old, blue was for those in training, grey was for when you passed training, navy was for an excellent job on a mission, black was for excellent jobs on many missions, and white was for staff and retired agents. One of the tables had the guys (and girl) we beat in the entrance tests. They beckoned us over, so we sat with them. They started telling us how basic training was hell. I really don't think it'll be hell, 'cause I've been there and back with Annabeth. I think Nico also went at one point.

"You'll always be cold" James said. Leo smirked. In his mind he was probably thinking 'Riiiiiiiiiiiiight"

"You'll never be dry" Kerry continued. Uh-huh, cause it's not like I'm waterproof or anything

"You practice fighting all the time, and it's always painful" said Bruce. Eh, we fight all the time. It's part of being a demigod.

"If you get injured bad enough, you have to drop out and restart next time." Note to self: bring ambrosia

"And you're always hungry." Maybe we could bring the cornucopia, or Leo's tool belt and get Hazel to manipulate the mist

"Mr. Large can't be persuaded by anything" We all looked at Piper and smirked.

"Sometimes you wish you could just fly to the top of the climb in the assault course" Frank's hand turned into a wing for a second and Jason smiled

"And then the big end of training trip. I swear on mine, the water creatures were out to get me" I smiled. I hope we go somewhere with lots of water.

We ate as other kids told us stories of how horrible it is, before a buzzer went and everyone rushed off to classes, with the occasional kid muttering about scrubbing toilets because he forgot an essay or something.

We looked at the schedules Mac gave us, and we were supposed to head to a doctors office on the 5th floor. When we got there, there was a guy with a very thick Russian accent waiting for us.

"ah yes, ze newbies. I vill take you one at a time. You there" he said pointing to me "I vill take you, and my assistant vill take ze blondie" he said, motioning to Annabeth "Ze rest of you vait here"

The Russian guy took my into a room with a treadmill and a table with a couple of needles and doctor-y

* * *

><p>stuff. He motioned for me to get on the treadmill. I stepped on and he attached something to my tempel and my neck.<p>

"I vill start you off easy, zen ve vill get faster" he said. I nodded. He didn't need to start me off easy. Just say Zeus is trying to kill me and I'm off running. But he started me at a jog anyway.

After a while, he looked down at a little device in his hand and nodded. He wrote something down on his clip board and pressed a button to increase the speed. This happened a couple more times before decreasing the speed. Then the treadmill stopped and he nodded in approval.

"excellent, you are of appropriate fitness levels. Now for ze second test, I need you to take off your shirt" he said. I wonder how the girls will fare with this test. I took off my shirt, and heard the doctor gasp. Probably my scars, but hey, when you go through two wars and Tartarus, you're bound to come out with some scars.

"My, my" he muttered "vat have you gone through"

"uh, I've was um... I've had some tough times with my grandpa and great grandma. They uh, sent some stuff after me and, uh, we fought" well, I guess Kronos was Poseidon's dad, and Gaea was Poseidon's grandma, so that makes them my grandpa and great grandma.

"Ahh, Mac told me zat you had family... trouble" He responded. I froze. Did he know?

"I heard zat you father died tragically" I guess not "On ozer topics, you are very fit" he said smacking my abs. "You may now go" I left, and he got Jason

* * *

><p>"How did he react to your scars" I asked to the group.<p>

"um, loud gasps" replied Piper

"Vat 'av you gone through, dear boy" Frank said, imitating the German guy's accent. We all laughed

"And your cover story?"

"grandpa and great Grandma abuse" I replied

"got beat up by old folks, well done Percy" said Jason. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, let's get to the dentist" said Hazel. We followed Annabeth there

* * *

><p>My mouth was in a lot of pain after that visit. Nothing worse than when Jason punched me in the face. Now that hurt.<p>

**TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP**

Today we started basic training. At four am, we all woke up, as we had to be at the basic training spot at 5. We all had breakfast and when we finished, we had 15 minutes to go. So we started walking down to the basic training course, while sparring on the way. When we got there, we were the only ones. Mr. Large introduced himself (in a way that reminded me much of Coach Hedge, then made us do push ups until the rest arrived. He looked disappointed when we did them without complaint and with ease. Almost everyone did normal push ups, but Jason and I got a bit (see:very) competitive. We did normal, claps between, someone sitting on us, one handed, and Jason even controlled the wind to do no handed. That was unfair, but Mr. Large was probably seeing something else through the mist. Finally everyone else arrived, and he started talking.

"I am Mr. Large, and I'm the head of basic training. Those two are Mr. Pike and Mrs. Speaks. You cupcakes get to enjoy our company for the next hundred days." he said. Mac told us already. He basically gave us the speech we were getting now. Naturally, I zoned out.

I started looking at the other trainees. There was us nine and 3 more. There was a chubby, pink cheeked, blonde boy who would probably quit in the first week, a black haired Latino girl with a feirce look in her eyes and an Asian boy who was very muscular. I started day dreaming, when mr. Large rudely cut in.

"care to say, mr. Jackson?" He said

"uh, four" I said, giving a wild guess. From the disappointed look on his face, I assumed I guessed right.

After he finished his lecture, he put us by a bed and a pile of clothes. We were told to put them on and stand by our beds, so we did. We were given a spare pair of pants and blue shirt, as well as another pair of socks, boots, and a jersey-like shirt with a number on it. I was number 5. Nico was number 1, Thalia was 2, Piper was 3, Jason was 4, I was 5, Annabeth was 6, Frank was 7, Hazel was 8, Leo was 9, the Latino girl was 10, the Asian boy was 11, and the chubby kid was 12.

"alright cupcakes,let's get moving" mr. Large said when we were done. He brought us outside and to an obstacle course in the forest.

"This is the assault course. You're to run it three times before lunch. Go"

hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Please ignore any spelling mistakes, I was typing this on my iPod at 10:30 pm. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!㈳6


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter. I know I haven't updated in forever, but that's because I'm focusing on my Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. This story is officially on hiatus until I finish my other story, or until I feel like updating, which ever comes first

Sorry :(


End file.
